


Rookie Day

by xisheppard



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisheppard/pseuds/xisheppard
Summary: He used to love Rookie Day. It's Christmas and the purge in one.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: The Rookie Mid-Season Madness





	Rookie Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just random thoughts come together.

He used to love Rookie Day. It's Christmas and the purge in one. He took pride in immediately intimidating every rookie that came through the door. He always had too, until her. Lucy had changed everything. How could so much be exactly the same but your world still feel upside down? 

Here he was standing in front of the same lockers, putting on the same badge getting ready to sit in the same room where it all began.

This time though Lucy wouldn't be there looking over her shoulder searching for his face. He wouldn't be able to watch her tuck a stray hair behind her ear before eagerly making a note in her tiny pad.

Today was a new beginning, a new rookie to break. He found that it all just left a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't want to sit next to someone new and quiz them on procedure or wonder if they could handle themselves in a fight. 

He wanted... he wanted her.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. She was the best rookie he had ever had. She had been his partner, always there even when he thought he didn’t want her to be. She was his friend helping him overcome his past and setting him on the path for his future. But now she was on her own path.

He slowly sat down on the bench behind him as he realized what he wanted. His phone vibrated beside him, her face appearing on the screen as it had since her graduation day months ago. He claimed that she had put it there and he couldn't figure out how to take it off but the truth was he liked having it there. He looked at the photo a second more before answering.

“Bradford”

“Hey, Happy Rookie Day! He or she hasn't washed out already have they?”

He gave a soft chuckle “No, not yet but I’ve got all day.”

“Oh my gosh Tim, please give whoever it is a chance, they may suprise you.”

"Yeah I doubt that."

"Mmm... you okay Tim? You sound UnBradfordy."

He smirked against the phone "Whatever that means...I am fine. Just ready to get this day over with." 

"That eager to see me huh?" We are still on for drinks right?"

They had agreed to meet up after his shift with the newbie. Likely she was hoping for a Tim Bradford compliment where he compared how much better she was than the new rookie. For him though it was a chance to see her one on one, something that didn't happen often anymore. Now though he needed more than just drinks. He would gladly give her compliments to keep her close. He knew what he wanted.

"Tim, you still there?"

"Lucy, will you go to dinner with me?"

"Sure we can get dinner. Ooh you wanna try the new taco truck, I think.....

" No Lucy, I mean dinner where we dress up, I pick you up at your place, take you to a nice restaurant, and walk you to your door at the end of the night."

She was silent so long he thought she had hung up. Just as he began to check the phone she spoke.

" Two conditions. First I need you to say it."

" What, say what?"

" I need you to call this what it is. I need you to be clear with me Tim."

He sighed of course she wouldn't make this easy for him, when had she ever? 

" Lucy will you please go on a date with me?"

" Yes, yes I will."

He could hear her smile in her voice.  
"What was your second condition?"

"There must be the possibility of a goodnight kiss."

"No doubt."

"Okay then, I will be ready at eight."

"Eight it is."

" I hope you have a great day Tim."

" It is much better now. See you tonight."

He stared at the phone as the call disconnected. He did it. He asked her out. If he had known it would be that simple he would have long before. He just had to get through today and then he could see where their future could go.

He stood threw all his stuff into the locker and checked that he was completely put together. He had a rookie to break. He slammed the locker shut and headed out passing other officers just coming in.

Noticing his smile one asked "What has you so happy Bradford?"

"It's Rookie Day!"


End file.
